Modern hearing assistance devices (for example, hearing aids) contain operating instructions called firmware which provide instructions for signal processing and may further specify certain operations that the hearing assistance devices are to perform. In some instances, these instructions may contain defects which cause undesired operation. Corrected versions of the firmware are distributed to provide good code that will remove the defects. In some cases the operating firmware is free of defects, but firmware upgrades are developed that provide additional features. Without a system for providing updates, the latest firmware may not be upgraded timely.